Their Own World
by hrs289
Summary: One relationship, One fake relationship, One necklace, One ring, One heart failed, Two hearts broken, Two lies, One Truth. All come together at that One funeral and In Their Own World.


**Heyo! It is midnight on a Tuesday! I'm sick! I did not feel up to writing a happy funny chapter of Dog Days! Or a somewhat fluffy chapter of Quiet! Sorry! Instead my Girlfriend showed me the song Break by Sara Skinner. GO AND LISTEN TO IT. So as soon as she had heard it she thought: FROSTIRON. So did I. So. Bam. Yah. Depressing. I say sex in here. But no lemon. XP That's about it. Some mild cussing. Pepperoni? Ish? No. Screw that. XP YUP! ENJOY THIS! Reviews make me smile! :D**

He was dead. He was dead. They were both dead. His body was 6 feet under. His soul was buried with him.

Loki had not gone to the funeral. He couldn't. He snuck in, cloaked to the world, cloaked to himself. He had sat in a tree above the grave and looked down as they buried him.

Pepper had stood there. Crying. She had fallen to her knees chocked in greif for her beloved boyfriend. Loki watched her crawl on to the dirt clawing at the tombstone sobbing as if that would bring him back. Loki had watched her, with the glint of his wedding ring in the corner of his eye.

Yup... Wedding ring. That had been a wild night. Oh no. They had planned it. So very carefully. Little did Pepper know. Heh... Bitch...

Their relationship had started BECAUSE of her. She had made her own demise. They, ...Anthony... and her had gotten in to a big fight. Anthony had run off to a bar. Drunkenly he had not recognized the god, who was hardly disguised in a cheap suit. Just deemed him as a thing that could spread its legs. Things turned out differently. Tony spread his legs. And they woke up the next morning, not in love. In like? After a few more rounds... But who was counting.

It became a regular thing. As long as Loki would not do evil. He would get money to rent an apartment without stealing key cards, very expensive custom suits. Extra. Eventually a year after the incident in New York, 8 months after they had first met up, Tony asked him on a date. A small thing. To a little sushi restaurant all the way across town.

They had driven in silence. Awkwardness breaking as they both struggled to teach Loki/learn how to use chopsticks. A few platters of fish and seaweed later they began the trek back giggling the way over the memories and the final triumph. They had pulled over half way home to have sex in the car under a bridge.

They had not fallen in love on that date. They fell in to... deep like?

Then Pepper deepened it. Another fight. Chased Tony in drunken tears to the bar. Loki was waiting for a good time. And instead found an evening of hugging and quiet soft kisses. They had fallen in love in front of the TV watching Lion King. The Lion King Two... And then The Lion King One and a Half. Then replayed them over. And over. And over. Until they fell asleep both comfortably in each other's arms.

That is when things got serious. Still Tony dated Pepper. But he loved Loki every moment that she left. She was for show. For fancy parties. For the press. For everyone else. But behind closed doors, it was just them. And they did not need anyone else. They only needed each other, only craved each other.

And Pepper thought none the wiser that Tony never wanted to step it up. Never thought that maybe he was cheating. Just give her a necklace and take her to a restaurant on a platonic date once a month. She was in heaven. And behind the camera's Tony would lavish Loki and himself in to their own world.

Another year later, Tony took Loki to the sushi restaurant. It was really late. They were almost closed, they were all alone, and 1,000 dollars later the cook let them stay as late as they want. The two of them had just gotten away from Pepper. Tony had given Pepper a beautiful red striking heart necklace. He had kissed her. Told her he loved her. That she was the one. Loki pretended not to care as he stood behind Tony cloaked for invisibility.

But Tony could feel him. And he had offered a date of their own. But Loki had not been swayed on the way over to the sushi place. He felt like he was the one who had been cheated. And it hurt him more then he cared to show. But Tony could see.

They sat down in awkward silence. And Tony made sure to let his chopsticks slide out of his hands. And he got down on his knees to get them. He gave them to Loki. Then gave him a ring. It was blue, not green, blue was his favorite color. And it was a diamond shaped in a triangle. Simple. Not flashy. Just stunning. They again had sex under the bridge.

Another year later. Pepper had gotten exactly 13 pieces of expensive jewelry, 67 bouquets of red roses and 179 magical nights. Loki had gotten one piece of expensive jewelry in the form of his ring that he never took off, 1 single blue daisy, and 1 magical night. And he got something that Pepper will never own. He got Tony. His Anthony.

...His...Anthony... His poor poor Anthony. That one magical night had been only 2 years ago. They had been under that bridge. They had disguised themselves, changed some of their names. The wedding of Lony and Akony Starks happened on November 30th. On the way to the bridge to say their vows alone, Loki had asked why such terrible cheesy names. Tony had replied in a pump southern accent that they were from down under. Loki giggled the whole way, much to their delight.

Their vows were pure and simple. Promising to stay together no matter what, to stay secret, to be in their own world even if they should...die...

...die...

He was not with him when he died. The last time he had seen him was when they had stayed the whole day in bed. Just rolling around and cuddling, kissing, muttering. No sex. Just love is all. Pepper had came in. The next day, when he and Pepper were in Italy for business. Tony's heart failed. The reactor was fine. His heart just could not take the strain anymore. He had called from the hospital when Pepper was down the hall.

They said their goodbyes in a hushed quiet way. The last time he had heard his voice he had said. "She is here. I love you." Then there was a soft click of the phone. That was it.

And now she was crying over his grave.

That. Bitch...

But still. He had his soft blue ring. She was wearing that red necklace. Clutching it as if it meant something. But here he was. Holding his ring. And Tony's other gift. It had come in the mail to his apartment, a box with three things. An access key to Jarvis, along with a Bluetooth that connected to the AI. He never let it stray from his ear, even when he slept.

He would ask Jarvis quietly to play the same video each night. The same audio of the night Loki had broken down, and the night that Tony had told him a story. He always fell asleep to the sound of his voice. The best nights were when he stayed awake enough to hear the sound of him kissing the top of his past selves head and saying, "Good night Princess," You could always hear the laughter and love in his voice, "I love you so much." Jarvis would then wish him a quiet good night through the sound of Loki's just barely audible sobs.

The second thing was a slip of paper with a typed code to a secret stash of a billion dollars that Tony had set aside for Loki. So that when he died he would be okay. He had mentioned it before. Loki had sobbed in to his shoulder for hours clinging on to him and shaking his head.

The third thing he held in his hand as he watched Pepper sob. His arc reactor with a letter attached to it. According to the letter he had taken out the reactor as he slowly flat lined. He had given it to Pepper. She had looked up at him with big tear filled eyes. And he had told her to give it to Jarvis, "Do you understand? Do not keep it, give it to Jarv. H-He'll know what to do with it okay?" She had nodded and whimpered out an, I love you. To his satisfaction Jarvis had said that he had whimpered out, "I love him." As he closed his eyes. The doctors had reassured Pepper that he had said you. But Jarvis knew, Loki knew, Tony knew. They were in their world a thousand miles away.

So when Loki watched Pepper stand up and wipe her face. And walk away whimpering. He had dropped down and lay quietly next to the grave. He had reached over to put the reactor where Tony's chest should have been. He had raised his hand to where Tony's should have been and laced it with the grass, the blue diamond sparkling along in the green waves.

And for a night, one night only. He and his Anthony were under that bridge again. Just lying there like they did after they had gotten married. They were both in their own little world. For one last time.


End file.
